Balin/Biography
Early life Balin was born in Erebor, born a few years before Thorin was apparently. Through Thrór's reign, Balin experienced Thrór's gold-sickness, and befriended the King's grandson Thorin II Oakenshield. Balin was on the ledge when Smaug came. He luckily left with his life and went into exile with his father. His brother was born two years after the dwarves' banishment from Erebor. About thirty years after Smaug conquered Erebor, Thrór tried to reclaim the dwarf, but the Enemy got there first. Balin fought along with his many kin, those among being his father and his brother. Thrór killed in, Balin may have seen Thorin fight Azog the Defiler. And then he thought to himself that day that Thorin would be the making of a great king. Eventually, Balin agreed to accompany Thorin to the Lonely Mountain. ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey '' The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Battle of Erebor While the dwarves are outside waiting for Bilbo, Dori fearfully asks if that was an earthquake they had just heard. Balin replies that it wasn't an earthquake, but a dragon, and worries about Bilbo. When Thorin says they will give Bilbo more time to find the Arkenstone, Balin angrily confronts him. Thorin realizes that Balin is afraid, to which the dwarf confirms it is true, that he fears for Thorin, and notes that he is becoming his grandfather. However, Thorin claims that he is not his grandfather, but Balin retorts that Thorin is not himself and knows that the Thorin Oakenshield he knew wouldn't hesitate to go in there to save a life. However, Thorin denies it and states he will not risk his quest for the "fate of one burglar." However, Balin snaps and clarifies that the "burglar's" name is Bilbo. Later, Thorin goes into Erebor to rescue Bilbo while Balin and the other dwarves storm in with their weapons drawn to protect themselves. However, they flee after Smaug fires at them. The company continued to walk through Erebor's halls undetected by Smaug. Discussing where to go next, Thorin suggests the Western guardroom, the only other escape out. However, Balin says that there is no chance of an escape, but Thorin disagrees and goes to lead them to the forges. However, they stop when they think Bilbo had coins in the folds of his jacket. However, they see Smaug above them and doesn't spot them and they continue to the Western Guardroom. However, they find it filled with the survivors of the Sack of Erebor and no way out. Balin sees that the men, women and children thought the same thing Thorin and company were thinking and suggests they go to the mines, hoping to last a few days. However, Thorin refuses to die like this and declares they will kill the dragon themselves, even if it could end in fire. To provide for Thorin's plan, Balin accompanies Thorin and Bilbo to the forges as the company divides into four groups. However, during this battle, Thorin separates himself from Balin and Bilbo as he diverges Smaug away from them for the duo to make a safe escape. Later in the forges, Thorin asks if Balin still knows how to make flash flames. The elder dwarf says it will only take a jiffy to make, but Dwalin says they don't have a jiffy. Balin makes several grenades along with the other dwarves as they melt the gold but fail to kill Smaug. ''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' Category:Balin Category:Biography pages